Power inverters convert a DC power to an AC power. For example, some power inverters are configured to convert the DC power to an AC power suitable for supplying energy to an AC grid and, in some cases, an AC load coupled to the AC grid. One particular application for such power inverters is the conversion of DC power generated by an alternative energy source, such as photovoltaic cells (“PV cells” or “solar cells”), fuel cells, DC wind turbine, DC water turbine, and other DC power sources, to a single-phase AC power for delivery to the AC grid at the grid frequency.
In an effort to increase the amount of AC power generated, a large number of power inverters may be used in a particular application. In some implementations, each power inverter is incorporated or otherwise associated with an alternative energy source to form an alternative energy source module. Such modules are typically located in remote or otherwise difficult to reach location (e.g., a solar cell panel located on a roof). As such, communicating with and/or controlling the inverters may be accomplished remotely.
Power line carrier communication is one type of technique typically used to facilitate communications with individual inverters. In power line carrier communication techniques, the output power line cables connected to each inverter are used as the physical communication substrate. As such, a separate communication substrate or interconnect is not required. However, power line carrier communication can significantly increase the cost of the inverter and be difficult to integrate with other components of the inverter. Additionally, power line carrier communication can be sensitive to power line noise and line impedance. Further, transferring large amounts of data to the inverters, such as a firmware update, using power line carrier communication can be difficult and time consuming.